Abracadavre
thumb|right|200px Abracadavre is the musical easter egg for the eighth Nazi Zombie map, Ascension. It can be activated by pressing the use button at the three teddy bears with a sickle spread across the map. After every piece have been activated, the song begins. Abracadavre is also the song the player(s) hear after dying in Kino der Toten and "Five". Lyrics All lyrics are in italics, while all screamed lyrics are in bold. I can fly like a bird, not in the sky which can always swim and always dry I say goodbye at night and morning hi I'm part of you, what am I I follow and lead as you pass dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts I flee the light but without the sun Your view of me would be gone I can see the damage that I am causing you is so benign You want me to be gone But I have just be gun I am the only one undone I'm a broken miracle now in your head. I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head I am what men love more than life Fear more than death or mortal strife What dead men have and rich require I'm what contented men desire You want me to be gone But I have just be'gun'' ''You will never know how far I've come'' ''What goes up must never come back down'' ''In your head I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head. It's all inside my head, It's just inside my, It's all inside my, They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head It's killing me to see I'm killing you Death is magic Say Abracadavre now You see me now you, Don't cry when I am gone These shackles they come With certain opportunities They won't let me get away But they show me we're the same we're the same we're the same They show me that we are the same I can't give in I won't give in It's not a state of mind I'm wretched but I'm powerful and I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head It's all inside my head It's just inside my, It's all inside my They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head... Outro Trivia *The song's name is a combination of the words "abracadabra" and "cadaver," the former being a magic word and the latter being a human corpse, specifically one intended for research purposes. It should be noted that during the song, the word is only sung in a modulating sentence (Confirmed by Kevin Sherwood in a Youtube comment). *The lyrics in Abracadavre features two riddles, the first having clues such as "I say goodbye at night and morning hi. I'm part of you, what am i", the answer is "Your Shadow". The other riddle has clues like "What dead men have and rich require. I'm what contented men desire", and the answer is "Nothing" *This song is the longest zombies song yet because it runs for 6 minutes and 10 seconds. *Abracadavre begins and ends with a note sample from the menu music "Damned". The same note sample can be heard at other points in the song, alibiet being the snippet that plays as Kino der Toten and Five's Game Over music. *The lines "I don't feel like I am real but I know its all imaginary" could hint that Samantha could be imagining the zombies and if she stops they might all disappear. *This line could also be seen as a small break of the fourth wall, implying that Samantha know that the whole zombie mode is part of a game. Treyarch has broken the fourth wall with character comments many times in previous zombie maps. *The sentence "Now you see me now you don't" could have something to do with the teleporters in Zombie Mode. *The verse "These shackles they come with certain opportunities" may mean Samantha is truly dead and can only get revenge on Richtofen and his group by sending the zombies. *The line that says "They're all inside my head" could also refer to Richtofen's voice in his head. *This song could be from the point of view from Richtofen, Samantha and the zombies, especially in the line "We're the same". *''"But I have just be'gun' 'You will never know how far I've come' 'What goes up must never come back down" '''May break the fourth wall the because it might be referencing Zombie mode, and that most of the expansion packs released on Treyach's Call of Duty game except for Call of Duty 3 have new zombie maps, and that the story of the survivors has barely started, meaning that there are more maps being created. It could also reference the actual Call of Duty series, as "What goes up must never come down" means that with every new Call of Duty game, it is usually improved, and is always growing. Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies